A Matter Of Two Troubles
by Forever Frosted
Summary: When Bruce met Wally, he was almost as intolerable as his uncle. But being best friends with his adoptive son may just make him a little more tolerable... Maybe. Wally/Rob Bromance and drabbles of their friendship when they were younger. T to be safe.


**A Matter of Two Troubles.**

_Summary; When Bruce met Wally, he was almost as intolerable as his uncle. But being best friends with his adoptive son may just make him a little more tolerable... Wally/Rob Bromance and drabbles of their friendship when they were younger._

So basically, just bromance of the best bromance people in the show :L

Just so you all know, Wally is in the custody of Barry and Iris. Yeah, I'm beating up canon again.

And well, I sort of don't own YJ.

* * *

"Uncl-"

"Flash," The Scarlet Speedster corrected.

"Right, sorry," the young red haired muttered.

"Go on," Barry urged, holding the kids hand as they stepped around a hole in the concrete paving.

"Why are we in Batman's city?" It was clear the young boy was on edge as he gripped his uncle's hand tighter.

"Because I believe he has someone you'll want to meet," The older speedster was referring to Robin, the first sidekick who came as a shock to the entire League.

Wally began vibrating slightly and Barry smiled, "Slow down kid, or you'll make a bigger hole than what we just stepped around. Remember what happened last time when you couldn't slow down fast enough?" The incident of an almost broken nose and a broken wall had cost Barry a scolding from his wife. He shivered at the thought.

"Oops," Wally mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. He was still mastering his speed and the first few weeks of training had ended up with a few (quick healing) injuries. He had been told by Barry to not use his speed at all when they had left. So Barry had put the boy on his back and had raced to the city of the Bats instead and hoped to give the two young boys a surprise.

Barry was hoping Bats was actually out on patrol and not taking the little ninja out for ice-cream or something, which was an amusing thought if he told himself the truth.

Soon enough, after many more minutes of walking (and Barry was actually considering Bats was in fact buying the ninja a swirl strawberry ice cream) and Wally's nervous questions- Bruce finally made himself known.

Too bad Wally practically screamed when the guy had actually come out from the shadows behind them.

"What are you doing in my city, Barry?"

"Don't use his name!" Wally's words left his mouth before he could stop them and he stepped closer to Barry in fright. Batman probably wouldn't be happy that he had spoken.

"You're scaring the poor kid, Bats!" Barry exclaimed in a teasing manner, nudging the yellow and red side-kick.

Batman sighed, all too familiar with scared kids. "I'll only ask once more. What are you doing in _my_ city, Barry?" Wally held back a sigh of relief. Batman wasn't going to kill him, at least not yet.  
Barry avoided the question, "Say, where's mini-bats?" Barry asked, looking around slightly. Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly.

Bruce had made sure to stick to as much of the shadows with Robin, not wanting too much attention drawn to the young boy when he was only just beginning. Only the League and a majority of Gotham residents knew about the young side-kick and he wanted it to stay that way.

Now he was glad he had made Robin wait strictly on the roof-top the second he saw the speedsters walking around the streets of his city. He suspected Dick had seen the pair anyway, but thankfully he had said nothing and waited like ordered to do so.

Although, if Bruce was honest with himself, the young boy was probably watching this entire encounter right about now. He knew he'd be doing the same, even if he refused to admit it.

In answer to Barry's question, a crackle filled the air that no nine-year-old boy should possess. Wally's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. He was too young to die.

Bruce held back the smile and Barry raised an eyebrow, "Jesus, Bats. You and your ninja are scaring the kid," Barry ruffled the red hair on the young boy's head.

"Am not!" The eleven year old protested, although his voice was slightly shaky. He fought from his Uncle's grip, smoothing his wild hair back down. He stood with his arms folded confidently, though his eyes were still slightly wide.

Bruce was standing there, intimidating as ever and it was creeping Wally out. Bruce knew Barry had a side-kick (the child he took custody of, no less) and that he was still new to the hero side of things, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle two Barry's running around. The kid seemed like a ball of energy and a matter of trouble and would probably cause more trouble to Bruce than some of his own Gotham villains.

Bruce pleaded silently for Robin to actually stay on the rooftops (because God forbid him actually befriending the speedster, even if he was urging Dick to make friends) and not come down.

Unfortunately, he could feel the presence of the boy in the shadows behind him (and he had to admit, he was proud of Dick for being so quiet) and Wally seemed to sense the boy too, and turned slightly to face the shadows rather than glaring at his mentor. He unfolded his arms and watched closely as the raven haired boy stepped out beside his mentor, a cheeky smile on his lips. Wally just sort of gaped and resisted the urge to flap his arms madly and scream 'Batman's kidnapping kids!'

So he sort of did a choking noise to cover his scream, gaining a weird look from his uncle and Bruce resisted the urge to smirk satisfactorily. He'd have to make sure Alfred gave him an extra cookie for being able to surprise a speedster. (So far, it seemed Barry was surprise immune as he was always the one pulling the surprises.)

Wally spoke before Rob, "Are you Batman's side-kick, like me?"

Robin nodded, "It sure it whelming."

"Whelming?"

Robin smiled widely like it was an inside joke. "I'm the first side-kick," Robin announced proudly and Wally pouted, turning to Barry. "You said there were no other side-kicks! Why didn't I know about him then?" Barry just chuckled and went for another hair ruffle, but Wally speeded out of the way. Barry gave a pointed look to Wally who shrugged sheepishly, remembering he wasn't meant to use his speed in Gotham.

"You have superspeed, like the Flash?" Robin asked, picking up on Wally's movement. Wally hesitated and Barry answered, "He sure does. Otherwise he wouldn't be my side-kick." Wally nodded, agreeing with the statement.

Robin nodded, and Barry recognized the look of deep thought cross his face (which Bruce did show a lot) before he smiled again.

"I'm Kid Flash," Wally announced, remembering that Barry told him not to tell anyone his name when he was in uniform. Bruce was slightly surprised the kid hadn't blurted his name (even though the bats obviously knew it.)

"Kid Flash?" Robin seemed a bit shocked at this and Wally groaned, slumping forward slightly. He told Barry he'd get teased!

Robin picked up on the unease, "I'm Robin," He announced, and Wally rolled the word around on his tongue. He nodded in acceptance.

Bruce grumbled. Was his protégée simply just going against all his mental wishes? He just had to befriend the speedster. He began walking and grabbed Barry's arm, dragging him a distance from the two kids. "I don't want you in my city Barry," He grumbled. Barry smiled sheepishly, "But I bet your kid needs to make some friends. And so does mine."

Bruce remained silent. "C'mon Bats, it's for the kids. I mean, they're already getting along great," He gestured to the two kids who were looking at Robin's wrist computer, with Wally pointing to numerous things for Robin to explain. "Can't I just take them out for some fun?" Barry waited a few moments before replying. If it made Dick happy…

"This once, Barry," His eyes narrowed into the bat-glare, but nothing could stop the wide smile coming from Barry. "Thanks Bats!" He raced back to the kids, and they returned the grins. Flash was, after all, the only hero (other than Batman) that Rob had met and he still got excited whenever he heard about other heroes (though none were better than Batman). It was around the time of dinner, and neither of the duo's had eaten. So Barry planned to take the remaining three out for pizza. Well, until the Bat signal lit the sky.

Bruce glared at the signal. He thought he could keep his son out of trouble. He looked at Robin, who was talking to the red and yellow heroes.

"Stay here," Bruce ordered, and this time it seemed like Dick would obey. He nodded and was piggy-backed by Barry and Wally who eventually agreed to go bridal-style. Barry gave a sheepish smile to Bruce before running off, though much slower than his usual pace.

He only hoped his protégée would survive the antics of the speedsters and come home without any injuries (because bats have mercy on Barry if he did come home with any broken bones).

* * *

Yay first chapter! This is only the first bit of madness from the duo. Actually, there was no madness in this chapter... LATER though, I promise!

This will only be bro-mance and random drabbles (which all do connect one after the other) so no slash what-so-ever. Just warning now :)

But soon enough there shall be ice-cream, pranks and trouble ;)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved! :D

**-Kayla**


End file.
